Sarnak Supply Stocking
Steps Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Greetings, are you interested in helping the Bathezid's Watch? I'm just crafting some equipment to supply the encampment here, and i could use a hand with a few things. We're still struggling to supply enough goods to meet our neds. You look like an expierenced crafter, I'm sure you know how it is." You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "I certainly know what you mean! ANything I can do to help?" Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Oh, I don't like to complain, we'll manage, we Sarnak are a self-sufficient race. If you wouldn't mind, though, I could use a few items created. Doesnt really matter what, we're running short of everything! What's your speciality?" You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "I'm a Tailor." Danesalak Hosfoak says to you, "Excellent, then perhaps you could make me a few pieces of armour, the troops seem to wear them out like i don't know what!" You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "I'llbe right back with them!" Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Hurry back!" # Craft 10 Pristine Tailored Dextrous Bristled Leather Shoulder Pads # Craft 10 Pristine Tranquil Damask Shawls # Hail Danelak Hosfoak for the reward and a bunch of dialog. the steps for a Sage were to craft 10 Grim Sorcerer Apprentive IV, and 10 Tandem Apprentice IV Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Do you have the goods?" You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "I do. Here you are." You say to Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Excellent! These will be of much use." You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "No trouble at all. Anything else i can do? Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Not at the moment, I'm pretty busy finishing up this order and distributing the supplies you brought. Tell me a little bit about the rest of the Shattered Lands, though. We've been cut off from the other continents for so long, can you tell me what remains of the great old cities and crafting centers?" You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "Felwithe was perhaps isolated for too many years. The Queen has renamed it new Tunaria, and will not admit any deemed to be impure." "Akanon has been overrun by clockworks who have renamed it Klak'Anon. Gnomish forces have withdrawn to a Gnomeland Security outpost in Steamfont." "Kaladim was sealed for many years and now it is overrun with kobolds and other sinister influences from the Underfoot." "The gods begin to return to the world at last, surely you have felt their influence." Danelak Hosfoak says yo you, "Really? So many changes! What else have you heard?" You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "Rivervale and the Misty Thicket fell after the Zek wars and have been corrupted by evil forces. The halflings are struggling to rebuild their city but much of the land is still cursed." Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "Really? How tragic! I have always wanted to visit Rivervale someday." You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "Why on Norrath would a Sarnak want to visit Rivervale?" Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "All the stories I've heard about the halflings mention their ability to craft fine items. It's said that they've always had quite an inclination towards tradeskills, you know. Some say it's their natural fondness for food that leads them into fine cooking, and then other forms of crafting!" You say toDanelak Hosfoak, "It certainly leads them inot a lot of kitchens and taverns, anyway." Danelak Hosfoak says to you, "There's one story i heard, about the Cabbageleaf family and some of the remarkable jewelry they learned to create. Perhaps if your ever in Rivervale you should look them up. If you do learn more, please let me know." You say to Danelak Hosfoak, "Mabye I'll do that if I happen to be passing by." Rewards * 34 GP, 74 SP, 78 CP